Life After Hogwarts
by sirius-and-buckbeak394
Summary: This is what happens after everyone finishes school... It tells about the life of Harry and Ginny, Ron and Hermione, and loads more! Please enjoye.
1. Chapter 1

So, you might be wondering what happened after the Battle of Hogwarts. I am here to tell you.

Right after the battle in 1998, everyone was free to go home. No end of the year exams. No check out. You could just leave. All the remaining death eaters were caught and locked up in Azkaban prison. The only death eater family pardoned, was the Malfoy family.

The Weasleys, Hermione, and Harry all went back to the Burrow. A week after the battle they held Fred's funeral. Almost everyone from Hogwarts came, from the teachers to the students. George even happened to see Draco lurking in the shadows. It was a very sad event. Ginny wouldn't talk to Harry, or anyone except her mother. Hermione was the only one that could get a word out of Ron. George didn't talk for a full two months. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were heartbroken and devastated, but they continued on, trying to please all the children.

By the end of the summer holiday things were almost normal again. The family took a trip to Diagon Ally. George reopened his shop. Percy helped him a little and so did Ron. Ginny and Hermione, who decided to go back and finish her 7th year at Hogwarts, got all the supplies they needed for school.

"I wonder what it will be like. I wonder if they've got it all built up again?" Ginny asked Harry. She was still pretty shaken from the death of her brother, but was talking again. As a present, Harry bought her a brand new broomstick, the Firebolt 3000. She was very pleased with it.

"Ginny, that school is more magical than you could ever dream of. It will be all repaired. Just a swish and flick," Harry said, smiling. Ron and Hermione laughed at this. After the long day they all went back to the Burrow. George and Percy were currently staying with them. With six children, if you could all them children, staying in the house again Mrs. Weasley felt some joy.

"Ginny, get up, time to go to Hogwarts," it was now Harry who woke her up everyday. She smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him down upon the mattress. He struggled, trying to get away. Unfortunatly, Ginny won, they lay in bed until it was 10 o' clock. Finally, Mrs. Weasley came, beating down the door.

"Get up! Ten! Get up!" she was screaming, just then the ghoul in the attic started groaning so loud, you could hear it in Ginny's room. Ginny sighed, rolled over and said,

"Yes mum." Then she got up, got dressed, and hand in hand they went downstairs. Everything was packed in the girls' trunks. And at 10:40 everyone excluding George, Percy, and Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, held hands. One-Two-Three. Pop.

They were in an empty room at the King's Cross Station. They ran out of the door and found the platform between 9 and 10. First, Ginny and Harry ran through, then Ron and Hermione. Once on platform 9¾ they walked down to the back of the train. Luna was getting on near the back too.

"Hello Harry, Ginny, Ron, and Hermione," she said, in the same soft, dreamy voice. Luna, Ginny, and Hermione boarded, tears flowing down their cheeks.

"Good-bye!" Ginny said, waving. The train was beginning to move, but Hermione jumped of and ran to Ron's arms. They hugged. Finally, before leaving, she kissed him sweetly.

"Bloody hell, I'm going to miss that," he said. Hermione just rolled her eyes. She ran and hopped on the quick moving train. The three girls waved as they rounded the corner and vanished from sight. "It feels weird not going back. I mean, I'm glad that we don't have to worry about exams, but…"

Harry understood what he meant. But he knew that he didn't need to go back, he knew everything he needed to. So all he did was smile at Ron. Then they turned and walked back the little room to apperate back to the Burrow.


	2. Chapter 2

"Harry? Whose owl is that?" Ron asked as they walked in through the kitchen door. It was a large tawny owl that had a bound scroll tied to its leg.

"I don't know… I guess we'll find out." He said. They opened the window and the large owl swooped in and landed on the table. Harry untied the letter and read,

" ' Harry,

I know that you are Teddy's godfather. So today, as duty of his godfather I ask that you take him in and raise him as your own. I am getting too old in age to be raising a baby. Next month I will be moving into a muggle retirement home (it's a place where you go when you're old and nurses watch you.) Please, please take good care of him. If you cannot do it, I must know immediately!

Best wishes,

Theodore Tonks Sr.'"

Harry put the letter down and stared at Ron. He kept trying to speak but nothing except air would come out of his throat.

"You alright mate?" Ron asked him. Harry shook his head. He couldn't care for a child, he could barely care for himself. How would he tell Ginny? How would he ever become an Auror? "I'll talk to mum about it. Don't worry."

"Thanks, Ron." Harry walked outside and sat in the grass. Not long after, Mrs. Weasley came out and began speaking to Harry in a soft, motherly voice, "Harry dear, I know this will be tough for you. But I believe you can do it. I know you can raise the child. I mean, Arthur and I didn't realize we could raise one, and we ended up with seven." She sat down next to him and took his hand. "Harry, I would be happy to watch little Teddy while you're doing Auror training or whatever you need from me. I won't let you down. Please trust us, it will be for the best. He'll grow up in a family who loves him, not some dingy orphanage. "

"I need to speak to Dumbledore." Harry said. Mrs. Weasely's face became puzzled. "I know he's dead, but they have his portrait at the school don't they? He'll give me the advice I need."

So Harry wrote back to Teddy Sr. telling how he will have his final answer by the end of the week. He also wrote to Hogwarts asking to come for the night and speak to the portrait of his old headmaster. After dinner that night he got a reply from Professor McGonagall. She explained that he would always be welcomed to the school and that if he apperated into Hogsmede, he could just walk over anytime he needed.

"Ron, I'm going to go to Hogwarts. I need to speak with the portrait of Dumbledore. Perhaps, you would like to accompany me?" Harry asked. The boys packed a bag of things for overnight and apperated to the Three Broomsticks. "Mam, can I have a room please?" The lady behind the bar gave a nod and handed them a key. The room was ordinary, but through the window they could see the tallest tower of Hogwarts, which they knew is where their beloveds were staying.

INSIDE HOGWARTS.

The girls walked in the big oak doors, like everyone else, but nothing felt the same. It was all restored exactly as it had been, but it didn't feel right. Ginny and Hermione nervously entered the Great Hall and took seats at the end nearest the doorway.

"I wonder who the headmaster is?" Ginny asked, glancing up at the staff table. There was only a few new faces. "What will they all teach, I suppose DADA won't be needed anymore, huh?"

Hermione sighed. "No, which is good. Oh look, here come the first years." Hermione and Ginny both watched as, one by one, the children each had an anchient hat placed on their head. They cheered when a Gryffindor was chosen. Then Professor McGonagall stood, an eerie silience fell over the room. "Students, welcome to the new school year." She smiled out at all the kids sitting at the tables. "I am pleased to see returning ones, and new faces. We have a few changes in staffing. First off, there will be no more Defense Against the Dark Arts!" Cheers from the audience drown out her voice. After they all quiteted down, she continued, "So instead, all student's will now be required to take Muggle Studies, taught by Fleur Delacuer!"

"Fluer?" they said in unison. They hadn't noticed the girl sitting at the staff table with long silvery blonde hair.

"Also, the position of headmaster will be taken over by me. So, the transfiguration teacher will be Rolf Scamander." Everyone cheered. Rolf tipped his hat and took a deep drink from his goblet. "That will be all, now please! Enjoy."

The plates in front of them were filled with food and everyone ate until stuffed. Then they all went up to their dormitories. Hermione and Ginny would be staying in the one that Ginny had always stayed in. The other girls from her year were either not coming back, or dead. Exasusted, they both went to sleep without a word to each other.

The next day Ron and Harry walked over to the castle. There was a chilly breeze coming off the lake. Harry and Ron saw a group of kids down at Hagrid's hut. They were all nervously petting a Hypogryiff.

"Harry, what do you reckon Dumbledore will tell you?" Ron asked as they reached the large oak doors. Harry shook his head,

"I believe he'll tell me to take in Teddy like my own son. I just wanted to talk to Ginny a little about it too." Ron nodded as they made there way up the marble staircase. "Professor McGonagall!" The witch in emerald green robes turned around and looked at the boys.

"Hello Potter, Weasley. Follow me upstairs I'll let you in so you can talk to Dumbledore." They followed her up to the Headmaster's office. Once inside, she left them alone. Dumbledore was snoozing in his frame.

"Professor Dumbledore…?" Harry asked nervously. He woke with a start, but smiled when he saw who was speaking.

"Hello Harry, Ron. Harry, I happen to know why you're here. I understand you don't know what to do about the child. Well, when you were a baby I sent you to live with the muggles rather than Sirius. He did ask to take you, you know? I suggest that you take the boy in, since he has no living realitives."

"You're wrong sir." Harry interrupted.

"How so?"

"Well… he's got me, hasn't he?" Dumbledore gave a soft chuckle.

"I suppose so. The boy, in time, will come to understand his past and be proud of his parents… Not unlike yourself Mr. Potter. I already happen to know that he is on the list for Hogwarts and in ten years time, when he is old enough, he too will receive his letter. Then he will be will children his own age. Harry… I never actually apologized to you. I realize that, perhaps, it would have been better if you would have gone to live with Sirius. But, that is in the past… so please forgive me."

"I do. I know that the Dursleys were horrible, but they were family… kind of. It was better for me. Well, I think that's all we need. Can we stop up in the Gryffindor common room before we leave." Dumbledore nodded and told them the password. (Junipers.)

Once they were inside they asked around to see if anyone had seen Hermione or Ginny. A fifth year girl told them she would go check their dormitory. She emerged later with two grinning girls.

"Harry?" Ginny asked. She walked over to him and they hugged. Ron and Hermione were also hugging with a little bit of snogging. "Man, they've been apart for a day, I can't wait to see what happens at Christmas. Erm, why are you here Harry?"

"Well… I had to talk to Dumbledore's portrait. You see, Teddy Tonks Sr. is getting too old to look after little Teddy… So he asked me to. After talking to Dumbledore, I realize that, as a godfather, I must. I understand if you don't want to take part in him… or be with me anymore."

"Harry, I love you. I'm glad that you'll be taking care of Teddy, that means he'll grow up in a family that loves him." She grabbed Harry and pulled him in again. Then she kissed him on the cheek.

"I love you too, Ginny." Harry replied. He was glad that she accepted Teddy into their family. "Ron… do you wanna get going?" Ron however didn't hear this as he was snogging Hermione. "RON." This time he turned to Harry and went beat red.

"Sorry… Well, best be off. So long Hermione. And… you." He pointed to Ginny. She was disgusted with him. Then she spun on her heel and marched back up to her dormitory.

"Nice one Ron…" Harry said, as he pulled him out of the portrait hole and away from Hermione


End file.
